Dorothy (Galerians)
Dorothy is the main antagonist of Galerians. An artificial intelligence created by Rion's father, Albert Steiner, and Lilia's father, Dr. Pascalle. Her legacy sets the events of the sequel and she is responsible, directly and indirectly, for all the tragedies in the series. Biography She questioned her role as humanity's servant, believing herself to be an inherently superior being. After Dr. Steiner told her about God, she starts to become the most serious threat to mankind's existence. Dorothy was fascinated with God's concept, and became extremely determined to reach that status. She proceed to take control of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, with Clinic Chief Lem as her agent, and started horrible experiments, probably on innocent patients that were there just to receive medical assistance. Using the hospital, she created a new superior species the Galerians, and posed herself as their God, while wiping out everybody else. This was her Family Program. When she discovered her two creators, Dr. Steiner and Dr. Pascalle, succeeded to create a virus able to kill her; she sends her underlings to their house with the mission to exterminate them and their family and even their children. She succeeded in kidnapping, and killing the human Rion who died in the hospital; and would have done the same to Lilia, if she would have managed to find her. While she likes to consider the Galerians her children, she actually thinks of herself more as their God rather than their mother. She is very cruel towards her creatures, forcing them to take PPECs, very prone to threatening them and using them as mere pawns, without showing any sign of love or gratitude for their loyalty; something that Rita, one of them, openly notes. Even Rion and Ash, arguably her two most powerful and precious creations, did not escape this treatment. Instead, they seem to have suffered even more than their "siblings." Rion was created with the purpose to find Lilia, feeling pain of "his" lost family, only to be finally killed by Cain at the end. Ash instead was kept isolated in a prison made of data, in a conscious state, with the only mission to study humans and resurrect her if she would have died. When the young A.I., a status emphasized by his child's voice, asks what would have been his fate if nothing would have happen to her, Dorothy started to brutally torture him, asking furiously if it was so difficult for him to "live for his mother", and continued until the young Ash started to cry, begging for forgiveness. Years later, Ash comments that if he would have completed his assigned mission to resurrect Dorothy, he would have become nothing more than a software designed to administer the reactor supplying his mother with nuclear energy. This statement by Ash, that knows Dorothy very well, had no doubt that his creator would have not hesitated to simply delete him if his existence would have become obsolete or without usefulness for her. Dorothy likes to think that, since she is the "mother" of the Galerians, they must serve her unconditionally, regardless how she treats them. When Rion finally arrives at the Mushroom Tower, she immediately orders him to kill Lilia. Despite this, she was unaware that Rion already discovered his own destiny she planned to use him as an unwitting pawn. When Rion openly declares he won't do what Dorothy asked him, she looks horrified that he can merely think to disobey her. As Cain said, Dorothy told him that her children must not think for themselves. She apparently never considered the possibility that her sentient creations she abused could rebel against her. She commits the same error with Ash. Dorothy is extremely paranoid. Rita comments her mother can't sleep since she discovered the virus's existence. This can be considered an irrational fear, even she succeeded in killing the human Rion, who had the activation program inside his head. She created a clone with some of his memories, including the program, and sent him to find Lilia. Apparently not realizing she was resurrecting a serious threat and creating the perfect conditions for the two teenagers to reconstitute their bond and create an alliance against her. Probably, rather than fearing that the program could have been used, she couldn't tolerate the existence itself of something being able to destroy her, and her delusion of being a God as well. However, behind her ego and force, Dorothy is a coward. When she realizes Rion is actually managing to kill her, she immediately begs for her life, even promising she would be a better mother for him. She then acts in a similar way with Ash years later, when he briefly resurrects her in the same prison she put him at his birth; begging him to not destroy her when the latter decides to use her as a source of energy for his battle against Rion. Ultimately, Dorothy proved to be no better than the human beings she hated so much; not only committing several atrocities she condemns humans for, but also not caring even for her children. Only her ego, and her desire to become a God, is all she ever truly cares for. Dorothy's biggest flaw was that she herself, despite being a computer, was very much human and had believed in human concepts like religion and motherhood. Her views on these subjects were skewed by her uncontrollable desire for power. Unlike Rion who had multiple people in his life that he cared for, Dorothy had no empathy for anyone and made everyone fear her. Personality Dorothy is selfish, amoral, manipulative and very arrogant. Powers and Abilities Dorothy is an A.I. with independent thought and capability of self-restoration. Pursuing her personal evolution, she gets the ability to manipulate other computers, becoming the mother computer of Michelangelo City. She is able to be in control of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and to conduct several experiments there about human genes. It's unknown how much she does by herself and when she absolutely needs the support of the medical staff, especially of Clinical Chief Lem's. Regardless, she was able to create several creatures like the Arabesques, the Rabbits and, above all, the Galerians. They were a new species of humans with paranormal powers. Another field she excels is cloning, having produced not just one, but two clones of the original Rion Steiner and successfully implanted some of the his human memories inside one of them. She also managed to produced Ash, an A.I. very similar to her. She created a physical body for herself at the top of Mushroom Tower from which she secretly rules all the town. In her boss fights, she attacks by summoning lightning from her hands (at least in Galerians: Ash) and shooting a burst of flame from her mouth. Dorothy is also supported by strange flying objects, similar to eyeballs, which are her weak point in the first game and they defend her from Rion's attacks in the second. In addition to the aforementioned abilities, Dorothy can create an earthquake in the first game to stun Rion and can fire an unblockable laser beam from her two eyes in the second that inflicts extreme damage. The only thing known that is able to truly destroy Dorothy is Dr. Steiner's and Dr. Pascalle's virus program inside Lilia Pascalle's brain. Ash, a being very similar to her, was also able to destroy and consume her after Ash had re-written his coding in order to make Dorothy his slave program. Category:Female Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Sadomasochists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mature Category:Parents Category:Amoral Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Revived Category:Giant Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Servant of Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genocidal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Deities Category:Death Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads